mabinogifandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Shop
Basic Info Some NPCs have secret shops in which they sell special items to their closest friends. To access the shop, usually you must give them a number of their favorite gift(s) (by dragging and dropping the item onto them) until they consider you a friend (i.e., raised their intimacy with you), at which point you simply open up the NPC's normal shop and the new items will have been added to it. *You can drastically reduce the number of gifts by asking the NPC about Personal Story and Near By Rumors after each gift. *At certain point, only giving gifts will no longer raise friendly level. You will have to use the method above to gain access to secret shop. *Alternatively if you have progressed further into the game and acquired many keywords you can discuss all the keywords with an NPC without ever having to give them gold or gifts, and the NPC will not become irritated with you. However you need a majority of the game's keywords to do this method so it isn't very helpful for newer players. *You must stay friends with the NPC in order to continue accessing the secret shop. List of Secret Shops In the column "Gifts the NPC likes and where to get" the nearest NPC selling a desired gift is in bold. Accessing Secret Shops Some NPCs have secret shops only available to players they especially like. These shops often contain skill books and other items that you cannot get anywhere else in the game, bringing dislikable players' skill progression to a screeching halt. Also, if you discuss nearby rumors with them then NPCs that like you will often let you know when a nearby field boss may appear. When an NPC is highly fond of a given player, the secret shop may appear as a new shop tab or new items may appear in an existing shop tab. If a new shop tab appears then it will always be the last one to the far right, so you may need to scroll to the right for NPCs with larger shops. NPCs quickly forget players, so make sure you have money for the item you want before you try getting into a secret shop. Also note that skill books are not directly tradeable nor mailable, but they can be transferred via bank sharing. *The following books cannot be traded or mailed. This is not a complete list, so please add to it if you have tested. **"Quick Effective First Aid" - levels First Aid from F to E - bought from Agnes' secret shop **"First Aid Using Splints" - levels First Aid from E to D - bought from Manus' special coupon shop **"What is a Ensemble?" - levels Composing from D to C - bought from Nele's secret shop **"The Path to Composing" - levels Composing from C to B - bought from Nele's secret shop **"Instrument Ranges" - levels Composing from B to A - bought from Nele's secret shop **"The Fundamentals of Becoming a Great Composer" - levels Composing from A to 9 - bought from Nele's secret shop **"Effective Meditation" - levels Meditation from E to D - bought from Aeira's special coupon shop **"The True Value of Mental Rest" - levels Rest from D to C - bought from Manus' special coupon shop **"The First Steps of Meditation" - levels Meditation from F to E - bought from Stewart's secret shop **"Resting Guide" - levels Rest from E to D - bought from Nora's secret shop **"The Story of a Devoted Son" - levels Cooking from 8 to 7 - bought from Glewyas' secret shop How to impress an NPC *Purchase gifts appropriate for the NPC you wish to impress. *Go to the NPC and offer a gift. *Start a conversation about personal information and nearby rumors. Use both of these. **IMPORTANT! When you start a conversation with an NPC, their general attitude towards you is indicated in parentheses after they greet you. At first, they will say something like, "NPC is paying attention to me", "NPC is looking at me" or something like that. Pay attention to these indications. They will tell you when to adjust your behavior so that you impress the NPC more effectively. *Start the pattern of giving one gift and then speaking to the NPC about private information and rumors. *When you run out of gifts, return to the store for more. **It doesn't matter if they are all the same gift. NPCs are not impressed any more effectively by variety. *If the NPC becomes irritated, saying something like "...giving me a look that it may be better to stop this conversation": **Give 1 gold piece. Do this 4 times in a row (without conversation)! This will help reduce their irritation with you. **After the 4 gold pieces, have another conversation with the NPC to see if his/her attitude is better. If not, give 1 or 2 more gifts and continue until their attitude is better. **Once the irritation is dissipated, proceed back to giving gifts followed by conversation. *Another method one can use is to gift NPC's Likeability potions. **You can access Aeira's Secret Shop after gifting 2 Likeability potions and talking to her using private story and rumors keywords. **You can access Lucas's Secret Shop after gifting 5 Likeability potions and talking to him using private story and rumors keywords. **You can access Stewart's Secret Shop after gifting 5 Likeability potions and talking to him using private story and rumors keywords. **You can access Agnes's Secret Shop after gifting 7 Likeability potions and talking to her using private story and rumors keywords. *Buying items from an NPC and doing part-time jobs can increase your likeability as well. When the NPC's attitude towards you says, "NPC is giving me a very friendly vibe," you are almost there. Some NPCs, like Nora, will begin telling you much more personal things during private conversations and their facial expression will change. These also serve as an indication that you're on the right track. Finally, some NPCs are easier to crack than others. For one user utilizing the above method, it took about 16 gifts to get Nora's shop. Agnes required about 30 gifts. Nele took 28 gifts. Stewart's shop opened with 19 gifts. Note that these are examples and not fixed numbers of the actual gifts required by any of the NPCs mentioned. The actual numbers required will vary; even the same NPC may require more or less gifts if a player needs to gain their friendship again (it slowly decreases unless they are given gifts each in-game day or their part-time jobs are successfully completed on a daily basis). Special Coupon Shops Aeira and Manus also have a special shop that can only be accessed with a coupon from Fleta and not by gifting them their favourite items. List of Special Coupon Shops Category:Incomplete Category:Need more info